Yugioh NS 7 AND 8
by LeeinVampire13
Summary: Gloria and Candice.


Yugioh NS

Turn 7. Not A Maggic Trick, A Ghostrick!

The sun was bright and unforgiven. Hot and humid at the same time. Hera whipped the sweat off his foorhead looking up at the Sliffer Red Dorm. Three rooms connected to eachother on the top floor then on the bottom floor the large cafeteria with a deck in the back to look out at the ocean. He scratched his chin trying to set up a game plan. A strong arm patted him on the back causing him to lose focous. ''Dont get hurt''the voice of John answered his cheery tone relaxing him . ''The girls will be here soon, so how about we get started''he said rolling up his new red sleeves. Since Sgt Pains annoucment Gloria,Candice,Jake,Kizu and John switched there collors for the sliffer red. In the days before they began moving all there possesions to the small dorm which they would now all have to fit in.

It was fine though because for the first time it was like Hera actually had a family and he really enjoyed that. ''Kizu and Jake''get the middle room he stated siting on the balcony. ''The girls can have the last room and we can bunk''he finished. ''Sound good''he asked. ''Yeah thats fine''Hera said leaning over the banner looking out. ''You know we are gonna be okay right, i mean its gonna be tough for the next few days but that just comes with the collor''John stated his smile not once dissapearing from his face. ''Whatever the challenge no matter how difficult it is, i am ready to face''he said.

Gloria and Candice appeared walking up the hill each holding a box. John imediatly jumped on the banister to lend a hand. Hera watched him run over. ''Eh...nice doll''John said noticing an odd doll sitting on the shelf in the girls rooms. ''Thanks''Candice said. ''Besides dueling its kind of a hobby for me''she said picking it up. ''Thats pretty cool you make them yourself''Hera answered out looking over at it. There was a knock on the door. John oppened it to see the faces of Kizu and Jake. ''So were all here, how about we go find some food''John asked fixing his red cap.

The bell for first class dinged. Everything was odd this day because everyone in the classroom was mixed up by dorms. Obelisk blues were sittng in the front. Ra yellows in the middle and fnally in the back were the Sliffer Reds. Jake sat in the first chair, followed by Hera then Gloria and Candice. Finaly Kizu and Jake sat in the very last desk agaisnt the wall. There were three more empty seats on the other side. ''Everything really is changing''Jake remarked cleaning his glasses. ''I rather be red than act like something im not anyway''Kizu replied sitting all the way back in this chair with his hands folded.

Simmon walked into the class. Like normal he was wearing a very odd outfit. It consisted of a long white robe with yellow line starting from the top and going down all the way to the bottom. A single yellow star was in the middle. ''Hello future schoolare''he spoke. ''Today we will be starting out first xyz starter class''he continued walking to the black board . ''Can anyone tell me what an xyz is?''he asked begging to write some numbers on the board. A boy stood up. His hair was long and black. ''Its a summon when you have two monster of the same level''he spoke proudly.

''Correct''Simmon said pointing the piece of chalk at him . ''As you know our semister is split into three groups just like the three methods of summoning, only when you master and pass every group classes then can you graduate'' Simmon explained. ''My class will be difficult ''he said looking up with an irogant grin. Jake waitied for Simmon to turn back around before sticking his tongue out at him. ''I see that mr. Cyber''he answered back. ''You should know per the rules of Sgt Pain, when one of you Sliffer Red's get in trouble, you all get in trouble''he expllianed.

''With that said today will be our very first class duel''he finished placing the piece of chalk on the desk. ''A sliffer red will face a ra yellow'n my class..''his sentence came to an end as he saw the door open. The massive frame of Sgt Pain entered threw the door. His ruggid attitude. Fresh ironed pants and shirt. Every thing on him polished to perfection. He had both his hands behind his back as he walked to the front of the desk. Simmon wearing a smile from ear to ear ''why dont they just get married''Kizu replied.

''Stop..''Candice said quietly. Sgt Pain looked up his eyes focoused on every member of Sliffer Red. His stare was cold. ''Gloria Spook..''he replied. Candice looked over to her baby sister. ''You will be the chosen Sliffer''he finished turning back around and walking out the door. ''REALLY HE PICKS THE SMALLEST ONE!''Kizu shouted standing up. ''SHUT UP SLIFFER!''a loud voice answered out from the first row. ''THAT CREPPY LITTLE GIRL IS GONNA GET PWNED!''another voice shouted. Simmon returned to his black board without saying a single word.

Jake and John stood in the hallway. John's foot on the wall with his hands folded. ''Why does he gotta pick on the smallest one''John said annoyed. ''Because he is a bully''the voice of Hera answered walking out the classroom. ''What are we gonna do?''John asked. ''What can we do?''Hera asked. ''She will be fine''the voice of Candice answered out appearing behind Hera ''she may be quiet but by no means does that mean she doesnt know how to duel''she said. Gloria was behind Canidce her head titled down not a word spoken from her. ''Shall we go sissy?''Candice asked.

Gloria gave Candice a nood. ''Alright its go time''John said slamming his agaisnt his hand. ''Do it for the sliffers''Hera said with a smile. ''Okay...''Glorai spoke quietly. The four of them then walked towards the arena where Glorias first oppenet waited. A girl stood in the middle of the staduim. She was rather tiny and was wearing a rich looking dress. It was sunflower yellow with a pink cape in the back. She also had a yellow had that matched her dress that was in the shape of a cone. Hera,John,Kizu,Gloria and Candice appeared in the doorway. ''The victim has arrived''Sgt Pain replied looking at the five of them. Hera, John and Kizu headed toward the bleachers leaving Candice and Gloria.

Candice looked at her little sister, her dark eyes focoused on her but a smile on her face. ''Sis''he said handing her a duel disk. ''Show her what the ghost sisters can do''she said her eyes clossed. ''Yes...''Gloria said begging her slow walk to the middle of the staduim. ''Todays first duel of the school year! Sliffer vs RA Yellow!''Simmon shouted over the intercom. ''INTRODUCING RA YELLOW MAGICAL FAIRY, MISS MAGI MAGI MAGGIE!''he shouted a loud chair accured after his annocement. ''AND ON THE SLIFFER RED DORM, MISS GLORIA SPOOK!'' ''Go sis get her''the only voice of Candice shouted out. ''BOTH DUELIST DRAW YOUR CARDS AND DUEL!''Simmon shouted.

Gloria and Maggie drew five cards. ''Ill begging Magie''said drawing another card and looking at it. ''Nice start'' '' I normal summon Choco Magician Girl''Magie replied seeting the drawn monster on the field. Pink stars shout out from the ground. A female figure with bright blue hair emerged from the ground with a spin and a wink. Her outfit was similair to Maggie except blue and she was holding a small wand with two circles on top of eachother. '' I use her effect to send this spellcaster to the graveyard and draw one new card''she explained sending another card from her hand then drawing another one. ''I will now set a card and end my turn''Maggie finished inserting another card into the disk.

''My turn...''Gloria said quietly her small hand pearing from her robe. ''I will set one card and two more''Gloria said inserting three cards into the disk leaving her with three in her hand. ''Thats all''she finished. ''Really, that was not exciting at all''Maggie teased drawing another card. ''I activate my trap Call Of The Haunted'' ''I will now special summon the spellcaster i discarded, take over this field with your gorgeousness INJECTION FAIRY LILLY!''Maggie shouted. Hearts began shooting out the ground. Another girl emerged from the ground next to Maggie.

She had pink hair and was wearing a nurse uniform. Most notibly she was riding a very large needle. ''Choco Magician Girl attack that set card, go Choclate Spell Cast''Maggie announced. Choco pointed her wand at the set card on Gloria's field. A brown flash shot out hitting the card causing it to flip up. A creepy girl appeared her arms flailing out towards Maggie. Just as she appeared she vanished from the attack. ''Effect of my Ghostrick Jiangashi, i can now add a ghostrick card''Gloria explained. ''I chose Ghostrick Mansion'' she stated revealing the card to Maggie. ''Add what you want but now your wide open! i use the effect of Injection Fairy Lilly'' the needle she was riding grew to enormous size.

''I pay two thousand life- points [ M, 4000-2000] and now her attack will increas too three thousand'' the needle grew even larger. ''Direct attack''Maggie anounced pointing at Gloria. The needle went straight at Gloria but as it came to touching her it stopped. Three white ladys in blue robes stood in front of Gloria pushing back the needle and blocking her. ''Waboku..''Maggie said noticing the girls who then just vanished. ''Yup..''Gloria said. '''I end my turn then ''Maggie said with her words the needle went back to normal size. ''Before you end i have a second trap to activate''Gloria stated her voice getting a little louder. ''GO Burst Rebirth!''she annouced a white ora took over her body decreasing her life points.

A new set card appeared on Glorias side of the field [Gloraia,4000-2000=2000] ''My turn''Gloria stated drawing a card. Gloria looked at the drawn card. ''It beggins here..''she said quietly. ''And ends here''she finished. ''I activate Book Of Eclipse at this time''Gloria stated inserting the drawn card into the disk. Without warning the nurse and Choc Magician Girl on Maggie side vanished and were replacd by two set cards. ''What just happen...''Maggie asked not belving her eyes. ''Your are now permited to draw two cards''Gloria explained pointing at her disk that read draw two cards.

''I flip up my Ghosotrick Jiangashi'' for the second time the creepy girl appeared. This time her appearance was visable. Her skin was pale white. She wore a purple and black dress with a scrool floating above her head. ''Her effect activates again letting me add another Ghostrick''Gloria explained. ''I chose my Ghostrick Witch''for the second time she added a card from her deck and revealed it to Magie. ''I normal summon Ghostrick Mummy'' a large mummy came out the sky crashing in front of Gloria. ''Now i can normal summon another Ghostrick''Gloria explained.

''Lets go Ghostrick Witch''Gloria spoke. Another monster came out the sky crashing in front of Gloria. This one was a small witch. She wore a black uniform that consisted of a dress, a top hat and finally a yellow broom. Her appearance came with a greeting wink and a wave. ''Three monsters...''Magie said looking around at the site in front of her. ''Maybe i shouldnt have been so hasty and payed that two thousand right away''Maggie spoke remember the spell card Gloria added to her hand. ''She is really good''John said. ''What do you expect, she is my sister''Candice answered sticking her tongue out.

Gloria had three cards left in her hand. One being the added Ghostrick Mansion. ''I activate Double Summon''Gloria sad picking one of the cards from her hand and activating it. ''With this i can normal summon another monster''she explained. ''I summon the final Ghostrick in my hand, Ghostrick Ghoul''Gloria stated placing the second card onto the field. Two green eyes appeared in the middle of the mummy and stein. Its owner soon appeared. It was a creepy green monster with messy white hair and two creature like arms. ''Now four monsters''Hera said. ''Oh you have not seen nothing yet''Candice answered back. ''The effect of Ghoul activates it gains the attack of every Ghostrick on the field''Gloria explained.

Green ora appeared on the Witch, Mummy and the Jingashi. A similar green ora appeared on the ghoul slowwly increasing its attack. First it gained twelve hundred from Witch. Then it gained another eighteen from Jingashi. Finally it gained fifteen hundred from mummy. Making its attack an unbelivable four thousand five hundred. Every person in the staduims jaw dropped at the size of the ghoul now. ''That little girl just...''Sgt Pain couldnt even finish his own sentence. 'four thousandd.,,,five hundred...attack points..''Maggie said not beliving her eyes. ''One more card...''Gloria said. ''I play the field spell Ghostrick Mansion''she inserted the very last card in her hand.

Tables with white sheets over them appeared on the ground of the staduim. Cracked walls then shattered windows also appeared. More and more things appeared until Maggie and Gloria found themself inside a spooky old mansion. ''Welcome..to my home..''Gloria said quietly a small smile on her face. ''With this card if you only cannot face down monsters i am not allowed to attack them but i can attack you directly''Gloria explained. ''NO!''Maggie shouted. ''That cancels out my Choco Girls effect''she continued falling to her knee's. ''Thats why she activated that spell card and let me draw so many, she had this planned out''Maggie said her cards falling out of her field and viasble to everyone. Kiwi Magician, the drawn Magical Demenision, the drawn wonder wand and finally another copy of Injection Fairy Lilly.

''Lets go, Ghostrick Ghoul end this, Ghoulish Creepy Claw''Gloria announced. With the finish of her sentence the ghoul jumped at Maggie and struck her ending the duel imedialty. 'Gloria...spook ''Simmon tried to say but he couldnt finish the sentence. ''WINS!''the sliffer reds exploded. Gloria pulled the veil back over her hands as she lowered her head. ''Good duel''she said quietly. She went to turn around and head towards the others. ''Wait...''the voice of Maggie answered out. ''Your amazing girl, i know you have a sister in sliffer red but your skills are too good to be wasted over there''Maggie said standing up. ''I can pull some strings and get you in ra yellow, it be awesome what you say?''Maggie asked. ''Those people up there''Glorias voice began.

''There not just Sliffers, there family..'' she said. On the face of Gloria never seen before was a smile. An actual real smile. ''You go sis''Candice said quietly. ''Thank you for the sweet offer but i like where i am, its my home''Gloria said turning to Maggie. Maggie couldnt belive what she was seeing. Glorias eye were viasble and they were beautiful. Like blue crystal's. ''Another win for the sliffers it seems''Bastion answered sitting next to SGT Pain. ''The very last one they will ever have''Sgt pain answered standing up angrly. ''Its starting to get alot more intresting around here''Bastion said looking out at Gloria as the other student beggan exiting the staduim and the sliffers joined Gloria.

Candice grabbed and hugged her sister ''I knew you could do it sis''she said her face full of excitement. ''Not a bad deck you got there ''Jake said his hands over his head. ''Thanks''Gloria said her bright blue eyes reflecting causing Jake to blush and quickly turn. ''That is two so far''John said stretching out. ''And we wont stop here, the Sliffer Rebellion is here to stay''John said looking up at the empty rapters. Unknowing to them a looming shadow was watching them been watching them in disgust.

Turn 8: What A ShaDOLL!

Camera flashes shot off. A figure standing in the middle of them changing positions after every flash. ''Thats a good one'' a female voice replied. ''Oh great one''she said. ''Perfect'' ''I know''a male voice answered out from the flashed. ''I am Sir Princeton, Princeton Taylor''he said getting in another pose. Candice stood over the stove. Eggs, toast and baccon on a frying pan. {They targeted Gloria}she thought trying to focous on cooking. {Who is next}she thought flipping the pans. ''WHATS THAT AMAZING SMELL!''the loud voice of John shouted out. ''Smells so gooood''Hera said still in his white pajamas. ''Sit down boys''Candice said placing plastic plates and forks on the table. John and Hera sat down. ''Ever have a girl cook for you man?''John asked.

''No..''Hera said his face a beat red. ''Me either, except my mom''John answered. ''That is so weird man''Hera answered out pouring some juice into a cup. The eroma of breakfeast caught the attention of Kizu and Jake as they appeared at the doorway. ''Hey guys come sit''John said turning and seeing them. ''Dont mind if i do...''Kizu said quickly sitting down. Jake was more slow letting out a loud yawn after every walk. Candice repaeared holding two plates one with baccon and one with sausage. She placed them both on the table in front of the boys then returned to the kitchen. ''Shes like a mom''Kizu said pouring some juice in his cup then pouring some for Jake.

''Alot more attractive then my mom''Jake replied. ''Man..''all three of them replied imediatly. Jake quickly took a long sip of his drink to refrain from saying another word. ''That duel yesterday though, who knew creepy girl had so much skill kinda scares me''John said going for a piece of baccon. ''Yeah she is awesome''Jake said putting his glass back down on the table. ''Thanks''the small voice of Gloria answered out causing everyone to fall out there chair. ''DONT CREEP UP ON US LIKE THAT!''John screamed. ''I like being creepy though''Gloria said quietly. ''BOYS, sit down!''Candice shouted from the kitchen. Gloria went and sat next to Jake.

''I wonder who is next..''Hera asked. Everyone went quiet just looking around. ''Come on you all were thinking it''Hera stated. Once again Candice appeared from the kitchen ''hes right, we need to be ready''she said putting a piece of toast on everyones plates. ''I am always ready''John said grabbing the toast and taking a quick bite. ''We should really play it safe though''Jake said taking a bite of sausage from the top of his fork. ''Smart is a good idea''Kizu said. ''As long as we are ready we should be fine though''he continued. ''I agree with that''John exclaimed. ''We'll ...we'll ..we''lll''a fancy voice answered out. Hera turned to see a stunning figure standing at the doorway.

He was tall. Golden long blonde hair. Perfect eye brows. No facial hair. Baby Face. A white tux that was buttoned with white pants and black shoes. He also had a single gold earing on his right air with a diamond in the middle. His accent was british with every word spoke perfectly. Candice walked out the kitched immediatly drooping all the plates she had in her hands at the appearance of the figure. ''Awww the food''John said. Candices eyes went darker than ever like a look of pure hatred. ''What are you doing here..''her voice strict and to the point. ''You act like you are not happy to see me''the figure answered back.

''Wait, i know you''Jake said getting a better look at his face. ''Your the model Princeton Taylor''Jake answered. ''Why do you know this..''John asked. ''I need to know everything that goes on in the world''Jake answered back. ''Little boy with the glasses is right, i am Princeton Taylor''the figure answered pushing his hair away from his face. ''I know who you are..''Candice answered taking the appron and tossing it to the ground. ''It makes me sad knowing the famous Candice Vice is now in this dump''Princeton said looking around with a disgusted look on his face. ''FAMOUS!''everyone else shouted.

Princeton dusted his tux off before continuing. '' The daugter of the wealthy Charles and Sarah Vice, Billionares nay Millionares which makes zey Candice rich also''Princeton explianed. ''Rich too..''John said looking at Candice. ''We'll yeah..''Candice answered out. ''When were you going to tell us, while we live in a dump like this''John said looking up at the cracking ceiling. ''Money isnt everything''Candice replied. ''As foolish as ever''Princeton answered back. ''Thats enough rich boy''Candice snapped back. ''Why are you here?''she asked. ''My reason for being here is to settle our score''Princeton answered.

Princeton yet again brushed his hair away from his face. ''Score?..''Candice answered confused. ''Our last duel, you cheated how else could you have defeated the great Princeton Taylor''Princeton answered back. ''Because i won''Candice replied. ''You came all the way here for a duel?''Candice asked. ''Your school should be honored by my appearance''Princeton said. ''If i duel you, will you leave?''Candice asked. ''But of course but you will not win''Princeton said. ''Oh man, Candice dueling''Hera replied getting excited. ''Fine..''Candice said annoyed. ''Perfect our camera's await!''Princeton announced point out the door.

Five big trucks were parked outside. Big stage lights and a large staduim was being built. ''You have got to be kidding me''Candice said walking out the door. Ra yellow and Obelisk blue students began to gather around unknowing of what was happening. ''When Princeton Taylor duels, he duels BIG!''Princeton shouted throwing both his hands up. Bright lghts shot out from the stage targeting the staduim ''i do hope they get my good side''Princeton said standing on his side. Blue and orange lights appeared under the platform going straight into the second platfrom where Candice was standing. ''Show off''she said looking down at the platform. ''Were gonna be on tv, those are tv trucks''John said looking at the trucks parked outside.

Candice duel disk flashed as the number four thousand appeared on it. Princeton raised his arm where the duel was on and his did the same. ''We shall beggin''he said. Candice dropped her black bag she had around her waist. She kneeled down and pulled a deck of cards out then inserted it into the disk. ''Go get him''Hera said peeking over the platform. ''Since i am a gentleman i will let you beggin''Princeton said. ''How kind''Candice replied drawing a card from his deck. ''I set a monster face-down then a second behind it''Candice replied setting two cards from her hand.

Princeton brushed his hair away from his face before drawing a card for his turn.''I activate Gladiator Beast Proving Ground''Princeton said. He added a card from his deck to his hand. ''With this spell i can select one level four Gladiator Beast and add it to my hand''he explained. ''I normal summon the glorious Gladiator Beast Laquaria'' a orange bright flame bursted out from the ground. An ox with a giant nose ragged on the field both its field clutched. ''I now activate the continuis spell card Stage Light!''Princeton shouted placing a card from his hand on the disk. Three stage lights appeared from the sky landing on the ox increasing its atk by a thousand. ''Gladiator Beast attack his set card now Burning Pasion Fist!''Princeton shouted. The ox charged at the set card creating a ring of fire and collding into her monster. ''Got you''Candice said her monster being revealed.

It was a weird dragon like beast with strings coming out its back. ''Gross..its a doll''John said looking on. ''When Shaddol Squimatta is flipped up one monster is destroyed, i only see one monster and thats yours''Candice explained. A black shadow began taking form around the ox starting at its feet them moving up. ''Nice try Candice but your as bad as your living space''Princeton interupted. ''Go quick play spell card Forbiden Dress!'' A white dress suddenly appeared on the body of the ox causing the shadows to disapear. ''It does take six hundred points of damage of my ox but he cannot be destroyed by card effects''Princeton explained. ''That thing is weiring a dress...that is sooo weird''Kizu replied.

Princeton again moved his hair ''thanks to the effect of Stage Light i am now allowed to draw another card because i destroyed a monster you controled in battle''Princeton explained drawing a card. ''Now i use the effect of Laquaria to swap it for another Gladiator Beast''with Princeton's sentence the ox suddenly vanished. In its place was a giant rhino with big boulders as his body. ''Introducing sir Gladiator Beast Hoplumus''Princeton ended. ''Its defence is twenty four hundred so good luck geting over that miss Candice'' Princeton stated folding his hands in one of his model posses.

Candice looked annoyed. ''My turn''she said drawing a card. She examined her hand. Every detail from the last card to the right, to the first card on the left. {You always came through for me from the begging to the end}she thought to herself looking at the drawn card. ''I activate my favorite spell card, SHADDOL FUSION GO!''she shouted pointing the card into the air. Two monsters appeared in the sky spiining above her creating a black vortex. ''I now fuse Shaddol Falco and Dragon''she statted placing both hands over eachother. ''Fusion summon..''with the pause of the sentence the spiral exploded creating a purple flash.

A figure was in the sky above Candice slowwly coming down. ''My favorite EL Shaddol Wind''she said the monster finally becoming visable. Her hair was leaf green. In a pony tail. She was wearing a black outfit with a black cape in the back. In her right hand she was holding a purple staff with a blue crystal in the middle. Strings came out the sky going into the back of the dragon like beast she was standing on top of. ''Its a doll...''Kiryu said looking at the beast. ''That is so creppyy...''John said his body begging to shiver. ''Effect of my two cards now activate''Candice began. '' I reset Dragon in defence mode first''a set card appeared next to Winda. ''Next dragon lets me destroy a card you control i chose Spot Light''Candice finished pointing at the set card.

A dark ora took form over Princetons card and shattered it like glass. ''She is amazing''Hera said with a gleam in his eye. ''Since your monster has twenty four hundred defence points i have no choice but to end my turn''Candice said looking at the last 2 cards in her hand. ''To end my turn i activate the field spell Curse Of The Shadow Prison''Candice ended. ''Its very intresting ''Princeton remarkarked. ''From the begging our two familes always were competing and here we are continuing it''Princeton finished. ''I draw''he said drawing a card from his deck. ''I specail summon my Test Tiger''he said adding the drawn card onto the disk.

A small orange tigger leaped onto the field landing next to Princeton. ''I activate Tigger effect to tribute my Hoplum and Tigger to specail summon this''Princeton explained. A steer leaped next to Princeon. Its skin was a light purple with silver armor on both its arm and belly. ''Dimacri attack his set card''Princeton demanded. The steer charged at Winda ''That makes no since shes stronger''Candice replied confused. ''Oh thats right guess i forgot this go quick play Shrink''Princeton stated activating another card from his hand. ''NO WINDA!''Candice shouted. Striking her with a deviastating punch causng her to explode. [ 4000-500=3500]''Her effects let me re-add Shaddol fusion''Candice interupted. ''Thats fine because Dimacria can attack twice this turn'' yet again the steer charged at Candice but this time strike her set card with a devistating punch. A purple bird appeared on the field then quicky vanished from the impact. ''Falco lets me re-set a monster''Candice explained.

Another set card appeared in front of Candice. ''You never knew how to quit''Princeton said brushing his hair. ''The effect of Dimacri allows me to tag out for another Gladiator Beast''he explained. For the second time in the duel Laquaria appeared on the field surronded by bright orange flames. ''I will end my turn''Princeton said. ''Just like your family''Candice spoke out. ''What...''Princeton said his eyes then caught the direction of Candice. ''I am no where near quiting''Candice replied. ''I flip Shaddol Dragon'' without warning Laquaria vanished from the field. ''What happen...''John asked. ''My trap which you feel for''Candice replied sticking her tongue out ''When Shaddol Dragon is flipped i can return one card to the ownwer hand''Candice explained. ''Exactly just like your family from the begging get ahead of yourselfs from greed and glory''Candice said. ''I now activate this Nephe Shaddol fusion targeting dragon and making him Water''Candice declared.

A blue ora appeared around dragon ''next ill use Shaddol Fusion to fuse the now water Shadoll Dragon and Shadoll Hound from my hand'' for the second time two monsters appeared above Candice spiining into a spiral. Crystals began raining out the sky as a female figure landed next to Candice. Her face was compelty white and she was wearing crystals all on her body ''Madum EL Shadoll Anoytaylis''Candce announced. ''Another doll..''John said seeing the strings above her. ''ANOYTALIS HIT HIM HARD!Candice shouted. Razor sharp crystals shot off Anoytalis backs striking Princeton [4000- 1300] '' I will set the last card in my hand and end''Candice said.

Princeton drew a card ''I set a monster and end'' he said. ''Thats all pretty boy''Candice replied drawing a card for her turn. ''Hmm i set a face-down and now Anoytalis attack his set monster'' agan razor sharp crystal's shot of Anoytailis destroying it. ''HA, you destroyed my test ape''Princeton interupted. ''I can now normal summon one Gladiator Beast and i chose Gladiator Beast Murmilo''Princeton chose. A blue fish creature took form next to Princeton with his appearance Anoytalis suddenly shattered ''what...''John said wonderiing what was going on. ''Them Glads are very tricky''Jake answered fixing his glasses ''the one he just summoned destroys a monster''Jake finished. ''I re- add Shaddol Fusion''Candice answered out.

Princeton again brushed the hair from his face. ''You never know when to quit do you''he said getting annoyed. ''My turn''he said drawing a card. ''I summon Gladiator Beast Sammite''he said a giant white tigger appeared standing up in front of Princeton. He was holding a sword in his right hand and a shield in his left ''attack!''Princeton announced. The tigger ran at Candice striking her with the sword. Candice was now at ninteen hundred life points while Princeton was at thirteen hundred neither one of them with an inch of quit in them. ''Time for a fusion''Princeton said. ''I tag team fuse Sammite and Murmillo to fusion summon Gladiator Beast Essedari'' a purple tank rolled out in front Princeton.

''Its my turn''Candice said weakly. ''Why not just stay down i mean look at you, you are far from the Vice Princess you were before''Princeton gloated. ''Do any of your friends know you had your own mansion or you had everything anyone could ever ask for but no you gave it up for a card game'' ''I could never understand why and i dont think i ever will''Princeton continued. ''You wont..''she said. ''I did have everything''she said her eyes meeting her teamates. ''But nothing i could find brought my happyness not even a little until the day i heard about duel monsters''she said looking down at her deck of cards. ''I begged my parents to get me these cards at first they were hesistant but after a while they agrred to allow me to come here''Candice stopped.

''I didnt wanna be known as the Vice Princess or anything like that because i wanted to make a legacy for me and my baby sister''she said looking down at Gloria. ''Money is not everything''Candice said her eyes meeting Princeton. ''Money cant buy you happyness, it cannot buy you friends and it will not win you this duel''she said slowwly drawing a card. ''The last duel we had you thought you had the game won until i turned it around but the reale question will be''she stopped looking into the eyes of Princeton deeply. ''How long will it take for you to give up this timeshe asked. Princeton tightened his fist. ''I activate my trap Shaddol Core. Three dragon heads peared out from the ground slowwly raising out of the ground.

Candice had three cards in her hand including the new drawn card. One of them was Shaddoll Fusion. ''I activate Re-Fusion she stated inserting on the cards into the disk.''I can pay eight hundred life points to resurect EL SHADOL WINDA!''Candice shouted. Winda appeared out of the sky flying her dragon again. ''Yeah your back''she said with a smile. ''I attack with Winda, lets give him everything together''she said clutching her heart.''What is she doing...''John asked. Winda pointed her staff at the tank on Princetons side a purple flash began to take form out of the blue crystal. ''You silly girl''Princeton remakred with a smile.

The purple flash created a blast that went straight at the tank. ''GO SPELL!'' ''WHAT!''Princeton shouted not beliveing his eyes. ''BATTLE FUSION!''Candice shouted as her voice got louder Winda began to grow along with the dragon. Until it was now tripple the size of the tank along with Winda the purple blast now grew more immense also. ''Sissy got this''Gloria said with a smile. ''Let me explain''Candice said. ''When a fusion monster i controls battles an oppenets monster during the battle phase Winda will gain attack points equal to the attacking monster''Candice explained with the end of her sentence an explosion accured.

Prinecton's life points dropped to zero along with his jaw dropping. ''I cant belive i lost...in front of these camera's..''Princeton said falling to his knee's. ''I told you Princeton it isnt about money, its about friends and things you care about''Candice said picking up Winda from the duel disk and holding it tightly. ''That reminds me...''she said quickly grabbing her bag and running towards Hera and John. ''CONGRATS GIRL!''John shouted giving Candice a high five. ''Thanks, it was fun''Candice said placing Winda into her extra deck then placing her duel disk into the bag.

She dropped the back then got down pulling out two items that were wrapped in newspapers. ''This whole duel reminded me of something''she said. ''I worked on them all last nght''Candice said handng one to Hera and one to John. They both looked at eachother, a puzzed look on both of there faces. Without notice they both ripped the paper from the top revealing two handmade dolls. ''Great its a doll...wait a sec...''John said examing the doll. ''ITS BUSTER BLADER!''he shouted. ''WOW THIS IS AWESOME''HERA Shouted.

In his hands was a doll that highly resemebled Avenger Hero Iron. Johns doll resemebled Buster Blader along with a steel sword on its back. ''These are incredible''Kizu said looking at the detail. ''Thank you''Candice answered with a blush. '' I never got a present from anyone before''Hera said looking at the doll ''this really means alot to me''he said. ''Nice duel sissy''the small voice of Gloria answered out. ''Thanks hun''Candice answered back looking back at the trucks and lights. Slowwly they began to go out. One by one. Leaving the five of them outside by themselfs. ''Some celebrity mannors''John said his hands above his head ''we'll im hungry again''Hera said turning around and heading to the cafeteria. Kizu followe along with Jake and Gloria leaving Candice who still had Winda in her hand.

''I end my turn''he said quietly. ''Then its my go again''Candice said quickly drawing another card.

''I flip Shaddol Falco'' a purple bird appeared on the field this one also having string around his body.


End file.
